


217: “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nope” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [217]
Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Author regrets nothing, Cute, F/M, Random Ass Family Vacation, random ship, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Series: 365 [217]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	217: “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nope” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”

**217: “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nope” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”**

* * *

“Hey dude."

"Henry. I'm your girlfriend do not call me dude." Charlotte muttered as she held the phone against her ear while trying to fold the last bits of her laundry. 

"Sorry old habit."

"Mhm. How's the vacation going?" 

"Its going as good as it can I guess. Mom and Dad have decided to have a date night leaving me with Piper but she's having a Man Fans meeting on Zoom so now I'm all by myself. Funny thing is I was planning on going exploring but I can't see to find my hoodie. Have you seen my hoodie?"

"Nope. Maybe you left it here by accident or Jasper ate it." Charlotte added quickly shifting the phone to her other ear. 

"You're wearing it, aren't you?" Henry chuckled.

"Rude, absolutely rude. I would never steal something from you not even some lousy blue jean jacket with a red hoodie on it."

"I never said which one, Char."

"Shut up. Bring me something fancy back from Paris, okay?"

"Have my hoodie waiting for me at the airport?"

"Maybe. Talk to you later?"

"I shall wait by the phone for your call, my lady."


End file.
